esperantofandomcom-20200222-history
Kawasaki Naokazu
KAWASAKI Naokazu (naskiĝis la 31-an de januaro 1902 en Osako; mortis la 18-an de januaro 1991 en Osako) estis japana esperantisto. Li estis multjara membro de la Akademio de Esperanto. Kawasaki studis francan literaturon en Waseda-Universitato. Esperantisto de 1919; membro de la Lingva Komitato de 1933. Li enkondukis en Japanion diversajn teoriojn de eŭropaj Esperanto-gramatikistoj. Prilingvaj artikoloj kaj verkoj 119. Iniciatis en 1928 aranĝon de lekcioj pri Esperantologio en Japana Esperanto-Kongreso. En 1930 li kun Okamoto eldonis la gazeton "Esperantologio" (japanlingve). Lia ĉefverko "Kie estas amo, tie estas Dio", 1930, estas detala komentario de la verko de Tolstoj laŭ traduko de Ŝidlovskaja kaj unika "Bibliografio de la libroj, kiuj utilas por praktike studi Esperanton"; dua pligrandigita eldono en 1934. Kawasaki kompilis: Literatura Legolibro, Franca Parto, 1934. Li estis ĉefkunlaboranto de la Enciklopedio de Esperanto. Ankaŭ post la milito Kawasaki restis aktiva, i. a. kiel esperantologo, kontribuanto de Nova Vortaro Esperanto-Japana (1963) kaj aŭtoro de japanlingva Elementoj de Esperanto (1964). Verkaro *Edelbaum, Halina: Dokumento pri la studentaj jaroj de L. L. Zamenhof: oficialaj arkivoj gimnaziaj kaj universitataj en la rusa lingvo (La komentaro de Naokazu Kawasaki. Eld. de Ĵuntaro Iuaŝita. - Tokio: Iuaŝita, 1977. - 239, 22 p. : ilustr.) *''Esperanta legolibro de mondliteraturo'' (kompil. de N. Kawasaki. - Tokio: Japana Esperanto-Instituto) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Dua libro kaj ĝia ruslingva eldono, studkunveno de Japana Esperanto-Instituto, 1977-10-23, en Otu (1977) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: ''Dukonsonantaj kombinoj en Esperanto (Osaka: Universitato de Fremdaj Lingvoj, 1952. - 25 p.) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: El la tagolibro de N. Kawasaki: (1916 - 1940) (Oosaka: aŭtoro, 1984. - 23 folioj) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Elementoj de Esperanto (Tokyo: Daigakusyorin, 1963. - 173 p.) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Enciklopedieto de kulturaj vortoj de Esperanto (Osaka: Esperanto-Societo) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Fremdaj vortoj en antaŭparolo de unua libro; Propraj nomoj en ekzercoj de dua libro (En: Serta gratulatoria in honorem Juan Régulo: II Esperantismo : junta de gobierno presidida por el Magfco. y Excmo. Sr. Rector, decidió la publicación ... come homenaje al profesor Don Juan Régulo Pérez con motivo de su jubilación, a los 70 años... ; p.283 - 291) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Fremdlingvaĵoj en Zamenhofaj verkoj (Osaka: Esperanto-Societo, 1940. - D, 52 p.) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Historia signifo de Zamenhof, plena vortaro Esperanto-rusa, 1909 (1975. - 3 folioj) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Historia signifo de Zamenhof, plena vortaro rusa-internacia, 1889 (1974) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Kelkaj komentoj pri la kvin tekstoj de "Marta"' (En: Li kaj ni: festlibro por la 80a naskiĝtago de Gaston Waringhien (1901 29 julio - 1981) / Hrsg.: Haupenthal, Reinhard ; p.219 - 245) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Kunmetitaj vortoj el Zamenhofaj verkoj (Osaka, 1949. - 162 p.) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Latoviano Libekusu to Litowania no Dombrovsuki (Repr. from "Memoirs of the Nara University", 1976, Nara: Nara Daigaku, 1976. - 14 p.) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Monto gravediĝis, muso naskiĝis: personaj notoj pri la Universala Kongreso de Esperanto, 1978, Varna (Osaka, 1978 - 13 p.) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Ne konfuzu!: Komparo de signifoj en Esp, A, F, G (Osaka: Esperanto-Societo, 1940. - 35 p.) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Pri Marignoni, unua Esp. lernolibro por italoj, 1890: raporto al la studokunveno de Japana Esperanto-Instituto, 1976-11-09, Kioto (1976) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Radikoj de "Ekzercaro" (proks. 1939) *Kawasaki, Naokazu: Unuaj libroj: Dombrovskij - litova, Huertas - hispana, Lorenc - ĉeĥa: raporto ĉe Japana Esperanto-Instituto, Tokio (1976) *Ossaka, Kenĵi: Prilingvaj artikoloj de Ossaka: liaj cirkuleroj interne de la Lingva Komisiono de Japana Esperanto-Instituto (kompil. de Naokazu Kawasaki. - Oosaka: Kasiwara Esperanta Dokumento-Centro, 1978. - 56 folioj) *Tolstoj, Lev Nikolaeviĉ: Kie estas amo, tie estas Dio' (ruslingve verkita de Tolstoj. Esperanten trad. de Ŝidlovskaja, japanlingven trad. kaj komentariita de N. Kawasaki. - Tokio: Japana Esperanto-Instituto, 1930. - 331 p., aldonoj; Ambaŭteksta kaj komentaria serio ; 5) Eksteraj ligiloj *Libroj de kaj pri Kawasaki Naokazu en la Kolekto por Planlingvoj kaj Esperantomuzeo Kategorio:Japanaj esperantistoj Kawasaki Naokazu Kategorio:Akademio de Esperanto Kategorio:Enciklopedio de Esperanto K Kategorio:Naskiĝintoj en 1902 Kategorio:Mortintoj en 1991